pptosfandomcom-20200213-history
Azos Technologies
Azos is the name of the PowerPoint OS family made by Azos Technologies and Akbar Zudane Group subsidiaries. This project has started from 2011 and until now it still run several projects. In May 2014, Azos X7 won the "OS of the Month" in PPTOS Wiki. Current Slogan History On 2011 Azos Technologies started the business under the banner of Akbar Zudane Group. Before Azos, the beta OS named "Zudane OS 1 beta". Then Akbar Zudane wanted to post it on internet but couldn't because he don't has any internet connection on that day. On 2012 Akbar Zudane Group founded Azos Technologies and started to post Azos online start from Azos X. The 2013 False Alarm On Fall 2013 Akbar Zudane Group site has posted about Azos project was cancelled. But halfway the founder wanted it to continue again. EX-LIMA Competition On Early 2014 Azos Technologies post a very strange post - "EX-LIMA The Future Are Azos". And held a competition who first to answer it correctly it win Azos X4 Pro product key. But no one answer it. And Azos Technologies answer it with YOU ARE NOT ANSWERED? We will answer it for you! It is indonesian language lima means five and we spell x as ex... The future is the codename of the next version of azos, X5... This is our secret since two month ago. Azos X5 - The Future On November 14th 2013 Azos Technologies has planned for the next 15 generations of Azos. It has codename The Future. It was named Azos XV but Azos X5 is a modern PowerPoint OS. So it was named Azos X5. With several new feature: Zossi, Narrazion, Reset Azos, New Icon Style, and more. Azos X6 - Batik Azos X6 development was started before Azos X5 out. It has a very different UI than the previous Azos version. This version of Azos will include: Multitasking, Prezento, Kontakz, New UI, and many more. Azos X6 is available now at official site. Azos X7 - Frangipani Azos X7 is out on March 2014, It has a Almost Similar UI With Azos X6. But Azos X7 included some improvements such as: profile picture changer, a new PC Settings layout, added Makappz, and updated Zinternet. It's Now available on the Azos official site. Azos X8 - JasmineCategory:CompaniesCategory:Azos Technologies Azos X8 Development took around 5 month or less. This Azos version contain the biggest improvement since X7. But suddenly on middle of summer 2014 the project halted. However it is Azos continue it again and even release it. It's now available on the Azos official site. Azos X9 - Bali Azos X9 was announced in middle of summer after Azos X8 halted on the same week. X9 contains Biggest UI improvement. But sadly this OS cancelled. Azos twozero - Lotus Many people believe that Azos will release it's 10th version. Unfortunately they are wrong, this is the 20th version of Azos. This is the first version of Azos that will use MAXsimpl UI. This Azos unique naming journey started twelve days before Azos announcing it. At first, it was planned to be named Azos X2 but X2 is already picked by Azos XII. The second one is Azos XX but it's too weird if an OS is using that name, so the naming changed to twozero to make a sense that this is the 20th version of Azos. There are still no official screenshots.